


Truly Blessed

by powergayser



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powergayser/pseuds/powergayser
Summary: Andy can't bring himself to leave, but he can't stay, either.
Relationships: Andy Bogard/Shiranui Mai
Kudos: 3





	Truly Blessed

Andy Bogard woke up to the sound of a bird pecking at the window. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and glared at the poor creature as best as he could in his sleepy state. He turned over, burying himself in the warmth of pillows and sheets. Mai slept peacefully with her back to him.

Mai. Right, he had spent the night in her room. 

Andy sat up as memories of last night came back to him. They had done this plenty of times before, but he still couldn't shake the embarrassment of it. Andy had always been somewhat shy. He glanced over at Mai, and his gaze softened. She looked completely relaxed. 

He dragged himself out of bed. He couldn't stay. 

Andy found his bag on the floor, along with the clothes he and Mai discarded last night. He chuckled as he found her pink bra on top of his pants. Mai knew he liked this one, and made it a point to wear it whenever they were together. Though, Andy could care less about what she was wearing. He loved Mai regardless of whether she wore fancy bras or not.

Andy dressed himself and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He glanced at the multitude of skincare products sitting on the counter. She wouldn't mind, right? Mai let him borrow her things all the time. Using a little moisturizer or eye cream wouldn't hurt.

He double checked that he had everything– passport, wallet, keys, Terry's watch that he kept forgetting to return– and got ready to leave. 

He didn't like leaving Mai, not like this. But what would happen if he stayed? Andy wasn't sure he wanted to find out, and leaving was the easier option. Andy hesitated as he reached for the doorknob.

"Andy? Where are you going?" 

He turned around and looked at her. Mai sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't bothered to put her clothes back on last night, and Andy's face burned as his eyes landed on her chest. She didn't seem to notice.

But then his eyes went to her face. Her long, brown hair framed delicate features. Her cheeks were rosy, due to the fact that the room was rather cold. Andy found himself captivated by that adorable, sleepy face. How could she be so effortlessly beautiful? How did she manage to pull him back in every time he tried to run away? No matter what Andy did, he could never bring himself to leave; yet, he couldn't bring himself to stay, either.

"Andy?" 

"Nowhere, Mai. I wasn't going anywhere."

Andy set his bag down and stripped down to his underwear. Mai moved over and waited for him to lie down next to her. 

"I'm cold," she said, tightly pulling the covers around herself. Andy offered her a gentle smile. 

"Let me warm you up, then." 

The corners of her lips turned up slightly, her mind still muddled with sleep. Andy pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed his head on her chest. Mai's arms automatically wrapped around him, pulling him close. He didn't want her to let go. 

"Hey… what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Andy mumbled. There was no point in lying. She knew. She always knew. He gave her a lazy smile through hooded eyes. "You're beautiful. You know that?" 

Without even realizing it, tears slipped down his face. Andy couldn't even remember the last time he cried. It was probably after his father's death. He wasn't sure why it was happening now. 

"Andy? Are you crying?" This time, he nodded. No use trying to hide it. 

"It's okay… whatever it is, it'll be okay, Andy. I'm here," Mai whispered, brushing her lips against the top of his head. She gently ran her hands down his back, whispering sweet nothings and kissing his face until he fell asleep.

Perhaps missing his flight back home was worth it. If it meant being held by his beloved, then Andy would miss everything in the world for her. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Andy Bogard was truly blessed to have Mai Shiranui in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa, i haven't really done much writing in a while, and usually when i do, it's crack or just something absurd. these two are sort of my token heterosexual couple, and i love them a lot. 
> 
> please forgive me if the writing isn't great, i'm not very confident with my skills, but hopefully i'll continue doing it so i can improve.


End file.
